someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Los Angeles Witch
When me and my family first moved over to Los Angeles from Mexico most of the houses we could afford were in the Compton area, so we looked around until we found this yellow decrypted looking house that was decently size and pretty affordable. The owners were two sisters who were in there mid 70’s to 80’s. Before the purchase was made, I asked them about a picture of them with another woman. They told me that the other woman was their other sister who had very bad hallucinations and was put into a mental hospital. I found that quite unnerving but just went along with my parents excitement and was happy to finally have a true home. After a few weeks of getting settled in a woman, who no one knew, would come by and just stand outside of our gate and just look at the house. One day my mom invited her in for some coffee and that’s when she explained that she was the sister who was in the mental hospital, and that she was let go for good progress and behavior. After that she became pretty close with my family and soon became like a good family friend. But in the following years we noticed she started coming by less and less. It had been about 2 months since we last seen her so we assumed that she might have moved or something to that nature. One night when everyone was asleep. I woke up to my brother in my bed shaking me. When I asked him what was wrong he whispered to me, “There is a witch outside of the window.” I told him to stop being dumb and go back to bed. He then he told me he had to cover the window with the curtains. Then we heard banging on our window followed by a smash. Now at the time we had half of the window covered up by our mirror so no one was able to get in. But we saw this so called witch trying to get in and we noticed she had a knife in her hand. It wasn’t until I saw her face that I grabbed my brother and I ran with him to my parents room. My dad thought we were being stupid until he heard screaming. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING BEANERS, OR I WILL HAVE TO COME IN MYSELF AND HURT YOU.” My dad then grabbed his gun and shot a bullet into the window. He yelled that if she tries anything he won’t hesitate to shoot her. My mom called the cops and we waited. They arrived in 10 minutes and they found her in the bushes waiting for us to go out. When they arrested her we realized that it was the sister who was in the hospital. We also found out that she was covered in blood from killing one of the neighbors dog. To this day I have realized that maybe she was starting to have hallucinations again and must have thought her old house still belonged to her. As they put her inside the cop car she stared at us like she wanted to see us dead. After that we moved to a small house in Downey. I had nightmares of her coming in the house and murdering all of us but I soon grew out of it. I look back and kinda chuckle at the horror of it all. I now understand that she had mental problems and I forgive her, but she will forever be ingrained into my memory. P.S Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life